


Always More

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys being scandalous, Desk Sex, Fanart, In the Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] In which Merlin, library research assistant, despoils an unrepentant Arthur over his desk. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/570806">So That's How You Like It</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts), [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts), [soraishida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraishida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So That's How You Like It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570806) by [bloodsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs). 



> I am a filthy little porn machine and I regret nothing. Also, I like bossy bottom!Arthur and pushy, dominating Merlin, so... deal with it. (chuckles)
> 
> Come to think of it, this is one of your Christmas presents, Kate. :p


End file.
